Project Abstract: The development of a produce safety program will establish a uniform foundation for the regulatory oversight of Georgia commodities described in the Produce Safety Rule. The development and implementation of this program will assist federal and state programs to better direct their regulatory activities toward reducing foodborne illness hazards as related to growing, harvesting, packing, and holding of produce for human consumption. Program needs for the cooperative agreement application funding include: ? Conduct assessment of the State?s produce landscape and available resources. ? Establish a framework and process to develop and maintain a produce farm inventory. ? Provide resources for, and invest in, program infrastructure. ? Develop specific mechanisms to coordinate with local, state, and federal partners for produce safety activities. ? Formulate a multi-year plan to implement a produce safety system. ? Develop a performance measurement system. ? Evaluate the need for new or updated produce legislative or regulatory authority. ? Develop and/or provide education, outreach, and technical assistance to farming operations covered by the rule. ? Develop and/or provide education, outreach, and technical assistance to jurisdictional produce safety regulators. ? Design and implement a compliance program. If funded under this cooperative agreement application, Georgia will continue to strive toward full conformance with the rule as we build capacity in a produce safety program focused on public health, while working in collaboration with FDA and other stakeholders as part of an Integrated Food Safety System.